Cringy love story
by randylahey5446
Summary: Stan reflects on how his break up with Wendy, eh, it really wasn't that big of a deal after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! :D**

 **Ah man, I thought this story was a masterpiece when I first wrote it...no way in hell! XD**

 **The original chapter was WAY too angsty, and I wish people called me out on it lol. But there are a lot of much needed edits in this and I more than encourage you to check out my second chapter. It's written a bit safely, but I do like the contrast in tone between this and the next chapter.**

 **But I decided not to take it down because it does have a couple of favorites, and if you muscle your way though this chapter, the next chapter will be a lot better.**

It's been about 2 years since I broke up with Wendy and nothing much has really changed. I mean except for a few things, but needless to say that they don't effect me nearly as much as they used to is being my break up with Wendy. I'm not gonna get into too many details behind that because I already thought of them too many times, and bringing them up again would just be another waste of time. Besides, who needs her anyway, I always thought she was a bit of a bitch anyway.

Alright, I'll bring up a few of the details just for old times sake. I remember the day of the break up like it was yesterday. It was two weeks before the freshman homecoming dance and we (me and Wendy of course) we're taking about going. I actually was quite happy at the time; tight friends, good grades, dope family life (believe it or not), and the girl factor was going strong at the time. Yes, life was pretty good.

But I just remember it clear as day when she broke up with me. I remember it almost too well. We were actually in the court yard after school. The date was somewhere between the 10th-15th of October, and there was a cool autumn breed in the air. I feel the chills running through my legs just thinking about it. Anyway, I remember her sending me a text before last period saying "Stan, we need to talk after school. Meet me right after the bell in the court yard". I just remember replying asking if she was alright but her not answering. So I took a bathroom break in the middle of class just so I could check on her without getting caught. I saw that she hasn't replied at all and figured that she was in low spirits, so a simple "I love you" text I sent to her would do the trick (but of course she doesn't reply).

After her not responding after a few minutes, I decide to head back to class and wait for the bell. And right when the bell struck, I just bolted out of my class and immediately arrived at the court yard. I waited there for probably 5 minutes until she showed up in her pink coat and black tights and red eyes.

"Hey babe," I started cautiously, trying not to startle her.

"...I-I have to tell you.." she starts, and then cuts herself off by taking in a huge breath, and restarting herself.

"Listen, I'm really not too good at this as you can tell-"

"At what?" I swiftly interrupt.

"Just let me talk...Alright, we've known each other for a long, long time. And we known each other since we were practically babies. Hell you can even say that we have been dating since we were babies," she slightly giggles, but she has to pause for a moment to take another breath before she can start talking again.

"But Stan, I'm breaking up with you."

"...why?" I asked, no that's not right. It was more I guess, "whimpered" you can say. Because that's all I could think for a response. At that point, it felt like if Wendy took a baseball bat and repeatedly shadered it into a billion pieces.

It's like, have you ever seen the ending of Marley and Me where they put down the dog at the end? Or that one scene where Forrest Gump mom dies or that finale scene in Armageddon where Bruce Willis's character sacrifices himself for the survival of humanity. And even though Earth is saved and the main conflict in the film was resolved, you can't help but feel so sad after losing someone who you got used to and connected with over a certain period of time. But yet in all these sad moments, you just tell yourself "it's just a movie" or "it's all pretend" or "it's not real".

Well, this was.

But God, I wished it was. At the time I wished that I could just wake up the next morning like it was all just a bad dream and I didn't have to ever go through any of those events. But here I was, standing there in my loose blue flannel and my dopey giants beanie wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

"Because Stan, I'm just not happy with you anymore. We don't really text, we don't really hang out anymore, and we barley even kiss. It's like you are just drifting further and further away and there is no way I could keep you from doing so."

"...but, isn't there a way we could at least like, talk this out or something?" I asked as a desperate attempt to win her over.

"No, you blew your chance."

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPISED TO DO NOW. I CANT REALLY-" I stopped right when she starting to walk off.

"Hey come on, Wendy, don't be shot. Come on," I tried to call her back, but she kept walking away. I tried to follow her inside, Bebe was standing right there in my path.

"Don't," she said sternly, staring me down.

From there, I cannot stress to you the amount of emotions going through by head. It's honestly like if I busted a fuse in my head and everything I was busted out of it. I was in a bit of a shock, I wish I could put it into words. If I could summon all my intellect that has been stored over the years from film and literature and capture every feeling I felt at that moment. But it's all for nothing if you can't use it to help you.

I can't tell you the amount of pain I felt that day that Wendy broke up with me.

There is not one combination of words I have for anyone, that I could put together to properly express my feelings.

I could simply tell you that I was heartbroken, but I feel like that's an understatement. It's more like my mind was blasted out of my skull and my heart gave out.

I could even tell you how I'm completely over her and that there is no use of worrying about these silly mundane happenings.

But when I look back at all of these events, when I look at all the commotion and drama, after all of the arguments, fights, tears, anxiety, depression, loneliness, Friendlessnes, sadness, grief, and pain I went through, it's all because I was too damn negative and selfish to realize that I mattered to the people around me.

Things could of gone a lot better if I actually could of expressed to people how I felt instead of blocking them off or exploding on them. I wish I could of kept the friends I had to keep me company instead of turning into a giant douche and being stuck in my own negative emotions. And I have a lot of confidence in giving you this advice because when you start opening up and letting your emotions out, it can work wonders.

Like I remember recconecting with Butters a couple weeks ago and telling him all the drama I went through. Now not only I'm friends with him again, but I'm also friends with Craig and Token. Hell that's three more than I had before. Plus, they even invited me to go to a party next week. I haven't felt this great in years!

...But not too great right now, not by a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter! I changed the narration from first to third person just out of preference and change of tone.**

 _"DA ILL VIBE TIP, DA ILL VI-!"_

*WACK!

"...shut the fuck up Busta Rhymes, I don't give a shit if it's Monday," Stan moaned, smashing his alarm clock/phone into silence mode to start his day.

It was another groggy, Monday morning as Stan forced himself out of bed and made his way downstairs to perform his early morning ritual. He begins his ritual by preparing the love of his life: coffee. Sweet, adrenaline raising, milk and sugar infested, store brand coffee. As long as the coffee was drinkable and didn't taste like liquefied cocoa beans, he would stay forever loyal to this special beverage.

Of course there is an occasional affair he had with French toast and cereal, but coffee was the one love of his life that he could not live without. There would not be any will to stay awake, let alone live in the morning without his daily dose of caffeine.

He devoted himself to his morning coffee, until those slightly more tolerable early afternoons do them apart.

 _If caffeine was a drug, is it addictive?_ Stan asked himself naively, mindlessly scrolling through social media for something interesting. _Ahh I don't care. As long as I get my fix, I should be fine_ he concluded, pouring the coffee grinds in the filter to his coffee brewer. There is a moment of peaked interest and slight triggering as he was scrolling at his phone which made him nearly overfill the water in the measuring cup.

Wendy is in another relationship. Stan got triggered.

The triggering may be real, but it was no more irritating than an obnoxious political post or another overused joke used for attention.

There was a time when he would see this and it would effect his day, but it only made him lightly chuckle instead. Seeing Wendy actually brought him back to some old memories...

 _Ah 'member Wendy? I 'member!_

He was giggled, pouring the water in the machine. He takes a moment to take in the sight, and then retracts from it. He enjoyed seeing Wendy and grown up too, it was like seeing an old friend from grade school grow up to be a happy adult. There was a sense of bubbly joy and satisfaction knowing that he was a contributing factor to her life for so long.

But there is no need to be pretentious or to take credit for someone's happiness. He may be reminiscent about it, but that doesn't entitle him to be a douchebag about it.

Besides, the only person who is responsible for his happiness is himself. He proves this every morning by putting in the medium roast of coffee instead of the dark roast because fuck dark roast fam! That shit's nasty!

 _"But Stan, aren't you being a bit of a pussy though?"_

 _"Fuck off Butters, you drink coffee black, you're weird!"_

 _"That's how Walter White drinks his coffee though, are you saying that Walter White is weird?"_

 _"I don't know Butters: doesn't producing and selling crystal meth as a response to getting cancer kind of weird?"_

 _"Yeah, but Walter White is a badass. Instead of becoming victimized over cancer, he becomes a greater than life drug lord who takes life head on and doesn't let obstacles get in his way to reach his goals. If anything, he's inspirational,"_

 _"I really don't know how practically turning his back on his family to pursue his drug game is inspirational,"_

 _"It is if you're Walter White,"_

 _"That's true,"_ Stan giggled, scrolling past Wendy's picture and moving on with his life. And then mentally coming back to memories of their relationship and their break-up. He's usually beyond thinking about how negative things got at one point, but he felt unusually triggered about it. Maybe it was because he didn't have his coffee or maybe it was because of the morning, but his mind started to wonder to places he never really cared to visit since high school.

Most of it was simple high school drama he got over since he got a life, but there was a point where he remembers being more down than other parts of his life. He remembers being very discontent with himself largely due to the break up. There was even a point where he just didn't bother to invest his time in others and spent plenty of his time on himself. He didn't even bother to hang out with anyone for a couple of months.

That was a long time ago, and it was a story that he has forgotten time and time again. He used to think about Wendy on repeat for days on end since the break up, but he hasn't thought about her in at least a year. He also used to think about what went wrong in the relationship and how he could of prevented it, but even if there was, it was a relationship in high school. Freshman year, which is all the more of a reason to forget about it.

In fact, most of his high school drama was freshman year. There isn't any moral lesson or anything special he learned, it was just a phase. Sure there were a few lessons that he took away form being at a low point like to be open to others, true to yourself, don't be afraid to admit things your going through, and all that good stuff.

But it all felt rhetorical. At one point all these attributes came to him naturally and he didn't really have to think twice before applying these to his life. Telling himself to always be true to himself and to open up on about his feelings when necessary, would be like telling himself to set his alarm clock to 7 every morning so that he could have a consistent sleep schedule and wake up early enough for classes and work.

It was something that he struggled with for a while, but became second nature to him after months of hard work.

It's all part of growing up for him and all he had to do was just do it.

 _But who really gives a shit about growing up right now when I have class soon. And after that I have to go out to my job, and don't forget the hours of studying I have to do. Who cares about "feelings" when they just drag on. You should just man up and not care about what life gives you and move on. We should all grow up not to care and live our lives normally. Isn't it normal to have these emotions and then get rid of them once it's time and to do things that actually matter and stuff and that don't hold up things you, like, uhhhh..._

 _Wow, I really am triggered right now_ he finished, ending his pretentious monologue before it strained his train of thought.

His mind then drew blank for a while as he tried to come up with a finishing thought to end his inner conversation smoothly. Yet nothing came to mind as he pours in his coffee and reaches for the milk.

 _We're out of milk?! Fuckkk! I guess I have no choice_ he said to himself, getting the ice cream out of the freezer. He started to stir in a spoon full of ice cream and sugar as his mind continues to wonder randomly thought to thought. And then the same sense of discomfort from before starts to eat away at his brains while he mixes the ingredients together. The source of this discomfort also came from the fact that he couldn't reach a proper resolution concerning his thoughts about the break up with Wendy.

The thoughts of how he dealt with the breakup, and how the damaged relationships he had coming up to that point had to have some sort of clear reason and/or purpose behind it. There just has to be some moral lesson or some sort of philosophical take away from all this mess. Beyond all these layers of emotions has to be a sense of logic to it. The solution to all this complex dissonance had to be followed by simplicity and strait forward understanding of it all. There has to be an answer to this long, and complex puzzle of this motley disorganization of thoughts and emotions...

...but he was running late for class, so he stopped thinking about stupid shit and hurried his ass to school.


End file.
